Elsword: Travel to the game!
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: Moon and Sun travel to a game they were playing, Elsword. Their goal is to get the El-Gang back together again. After that it is very much likely crap. Yea... Enjoy? Comment and enjoy! Please tell me if I have any mistakes! I try to update every week. I made the cover pic, sorry if it's bad! I thought I could do better. But it's hard to draw on a computer! XD XP
1. I'm in Elsword! :D

**Hihi, Before you say anything about my lame description, or my characters, I want to tell you sorry, for not uploading alot. I have been writings, so hopefully I will be able to get as many chapters I can for ya guys. The description: I'm usually bad at, leave all the hate ya want. The characters though, I did not steal, my friend and I have made many stories together with these 2 characters, you probably know who she is, if ya read her books. Enjoy and leave a comment!**

Chapter 1

Sun's POV

Hi my name is Sun and my sister's name is Moon. We were playing Elsword when all of a sudden the computer turned into a portal. I screamed. "Sun!" Moon yelled. I reached out for her. We were separated. Then I was in the middle of a yellow road. For a second I thought someone was playing a joke on me and now I was on the scene of being Dorothy. Then I realized the scene. Was I in Ruben Village?

I saw an old teared poster, it read, "Get the El-Gang back together and your reward is the world's safety". Then a bright idea popped in my head. If I was to find my sister, my sister would be doing the same thing! Even if my sister was trying to find me she would help the world's safety first(since I would be included). And if we helped find the El-Gang we find each other too! I wrote down a note and threw it so if Moon ever found it she knew I'd be doing it. I was so excited I didn't know who I ran into.

I ran into a boy with red hair and red eyes with strange markings on his arm. I reckoned it was Rune Slayer. "ELSWORD", I screamed. He yelled back and fell over. He looked at me like I was crazy. "You remember me?" He asked. I looked at him like _he_ was crazy. "Umm, duh, like you were the first El-Gang member, anyway-"He cut me off before I could even ask if he could get the team back together again.

Elsword led me to his little cottage. "So... You came from a different world and your looking for your sister?", "Yea, and it would help if you helped me-", he cut me off again. I was getting annoyed. "You remind me of myself. I used to look for my sister too." "I KNOW! ELSWORD I KNOW EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU THAT! I AM LOOKING FOR MY SISTER AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU HELPED ME!"

"Anyway where is your sister,"I asked walking in the front door. The cottage was dull and dim and it hurt my eyes when he turned on candles. "Well, she's at Velder, doing our job, protecting the world,"he sighed. I actually felt bad for him, not that I never did.

"Well, I'm afraid not, sorry..." He stopped. I just realized my mistake. I forgot to introduce myself. "Oh, heh, sorry, my name is Sun, Sun Star. "Well, sorry Sun, but I don't think the El-Gang will get back together again but I can help you find your sister." I stared at him suspiciously. "Since I have nothing else to do," he added quickly, like that was going to change something.

"If you have nothing to do you can get the El-Gang back together again and get my sister back while your at it,"I replied impatiently. "Well... FINE. I will, but you need a weapon first." He led me through a stack of weapons on a shelf. I stared blankly. _When and how did he get all these weapons,_ I thought. "You might be wondering how I got all these weapons," he said as if he read my mind, "these weapons are from bandits and phorus." I nodded as I looked through all the weapons. I liked the guns but I thought it be weird for me to pick one. I picked up a gun and dusted it off. It was purple, my favorite color. It was small in my hand and I adjusted it to my size. It was perfect and I dazzled at it.

After I picked my weapon (It was the purple gun) we walked out the small cottage and began our journey. I fumbled with my guns in the brown belt and played with it. One time I accidentally pressed the trigger and almost blew Elsword's foot off. I was excited to find my sister but I was also excited to get and meet the El-Gang that I almost flew.

Me and Elsword talked about his adventure on the way. "I can't believe I'm actually with the real Elsword. Like the real-" I was cut off as I bumped into Elsword, "hey Els, what's wrong why'd you sto-, oh". There was a tiny house with small wilted poppies around it. "Dang does Aisha ever bother to water her flowers?" I looked up. There was a dark gray cloud above it and it seemed to be happy. Behind it I saw a faint double rainbow. Confusing. I could tell Elsword hesitated before he knocked on the dark brown door. "Wait a moment," a voice called.

The door opened and I saw someone who looked like Elemental Master, but she had ruffled hair and she looked dirty. "Elsword?! What are you doing here? I thought we went our separate ways? I thought that we-?"She stopped when she saw me. "Who is she,"she demanded. I could tell that she still liked Elsword. She straightened her dress and glared at me. Before she could say another word Elsword quickly added, "She is looking for her sister and she thinks we can find her if we join back together and I missed you guys so.. yea." For a minute I thought that Aisha was gonna yell in frustration but instead she jumped on Elsword and cried. For a moment I thought I was gonna cry too.

"Well then I'll be right back I have to wash my self up," giggled Aisha nervously. "Oh, don't come in it's a mess," for one minute I was going to step in until she said "don't". I stepped back, embarrassed. No one seemed to notice, I was glad. Once Elemental Master stepped out I wasn't sure if it was the Aisha we just talked to. I was happy to get on the way though, we had already wasted time talking to Aisha. I jumped in the lead excited to meet Rena the archer elf next. _This is going to be easy, don't worry Moon I will find you!_

Chapter 2

Moon's POV

I jumped into conclusions when I first stepped into Altera. I'm more of a fan then my sister so I know where I am and so on. I looked around my surroundings before I started running. I ran faster than my usual. I was surprised at my own speed, that I didn't realize where I was heading off too. I almost fell into a lake when a strong hand clasped onto my shoulder and pulled, no, jerked me to land. Whoever it was cackled. "Shut up," said a voice so quiet, calm, and emotionless I barely heard it. Then I realized there were 2 people. I looked behind me. The hand let go of me and backed away. She had a white cloak around her but I could totally tell the person beside her was Add. Add, Diabolic Esper.

Before I could reply Add said,"Sorry about that, the queen has gone over her core, hey do I know you? I never seen you before, but then again I never look at our citizens faces! Hahahahahahahah." The person in the white cloaked slapped Add and when I saw him go flying I knew that that was Eve. "Hurry Add, we have no time to lose. If the guards find me I'm dead." I was wondering what was happening.

They rushed off before I could say anything. A ripped poster flew pass me by the wind. I grabbed it. "Get the El-Gang back together and your reward is the world's safety," but the letter below it caught my eye. "Hi Moon it's me Sun! Your sister! I am helping and we can get the El-Gang back together again! And maybe we could join them! Let's try together! _:)_ The smiley face was wet but I could still read it. I gripped the paper to my heart and put it into my pocket. _I guess I can start with Eve and Add, I just saw them pass by,_ I thought. I ran to where they were last. Add cackled in front. Even if I was 1 mile away from him I could hear his stupid laugh. I stalked stealthily behind them and walked what seemed like forever, but listening to the funny conversation they were having, Add kept me amused.

I saw the portal which lead to Berthma and I knew they were headed there. I didn't want to be caught but I didn't want to lose them either. Then I thought, _wait what am I doing? Am I not trying to get them to come with me to regroup the El-Gang? Why am I following them like a lost puppy?_ I smacked myself on the face. _Whatever, it's Add's fault, he had_ _such a funny conversation that I had forgotten what I was going to do_. Just to tell you, all Add did was laugh, the conversation was a slap-stick-comedy.

I ran toward them. "WAIT, WAIT ADD, EVE!" Moby and Remy looked at me and hurried Add and Eve into the portal. I growled at them. _Stupid drones!_ I ran and grabbed Eve by the cloak, I could tell Add was surprised. They tried to get me off but then we were already at Berthma. "I know your not a guard so who are you," asked Eve. I took out the poster and pointed at the letter Sun wrote me. "Nope sorry but we already have our own problems" laughed Add. I couldn't tell what Eve was thinking, but she answered, "sure, as long as we don't get caught by the guards, I'm tired of the room I was in". Add looked at my pleadful face and sighed/laughed. Eve grabbed him and pulled him over to a corner behind a house. "Look Add, we get the El-Gang back together, we get happy again, we won't have to run away if we tell them we have something to do, and we help a little girl out. Simple." I could barely make out the words, but I definitely heard her say _little girl_ and I didn't like it one bit.

Eve nodded at me and I jumped in joy. "Do you have a weapon?" Add asked. I shook my head. _Ooh, I wonder if I can pick a weapon?_ I skipped while following them into a blacksmith. "Are you capable with any weapons," Eve asked. "Well, I'm good at fighting and with nun-chucks," I replied while looking over some weapons. Moby and Reby carried a grayish-blue one with white tips over to me and I tried it out. I liked it. I swung it around a couple times and when Add laughed I hit him. He looked at me and then his dynamos and looked at me again. Then he cackled louder. I pretended not to notice. _I'm coming Sun._

 **I hope you enjoyed guys! Imma try to upload lately so don't be mad plz 030.**


	2. Finding the El-gang?

**Hi.. Umm... here is another chapter? Anyways, hope you enjoy this too! I try to upload often, I have lots of chapters already typed down, enjoy, comment, and stay safe everyone!**

Chapter 3

Sun's POV

I skipped along towards the house the map was leading to. I knocked happily on the door. I heard a lot of clanking and rustling before a paper flew out. _At the grocery will be out for a couple days, see ya then!_ I blinked at it a couple times before I dropped. "Ugh, Aisha how long did we travel?!" I asked shrilly. "Umm, I'm guessing 15 hours and 13 minutes," answered Aisha looking at the sky, as if it answered my question. "Might rain, want to make a camp and wait or should we move on?" "Camp and wait," I answered, I am not going to go after all my hard work(/skipping?). We made a quick little camp and rested. The rain drizzled on our tent and it reminded me of the creaking of me and my sisters painting that stood on our wall.

The next morning I heard rapid footsteps. I ran outside and held out my guns. "Who's there," I shouted, kicking the tent to wake up the other 2. "Who are you, first answer that," a voice said, sounded like she was above me. Elsword scrambled out, and the person above me jumped down. "Elsword? Aisha? What are you guys doing here?" I noticed it was Rena, in the class of... Grand Archer. "Did my contraption work? Did you get a piece of paper?"she carried a load full of groceries and I wondered how she could carry all those? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rena, ask slowly." Aisha said jokingly. "Well, we're here to get the El-Gang back together, help Sun out, and yes it did work," said Elsword as he took out the crumpled piece of paper. Me, Rena, and Aisha stared at it. "You crumpled it didn't you," said Aisha with a silly smile. We all laughed.

Rena opened the door carefully and we saw a basket full of papers with a big wooden.. thing. "Whoa, nice job Rena," said Aisha examining the wooden contraption. "Thanks," said Rena carefully packing things to bring on our trip. I liked how she moved quickly and I also liked how she didn't ask anymore questions or waste time. We ate on our way. I stopped. "Wait who are we going to find next and where are we going to," I asked staring into my bitten apple and the map. "Oh, I thought you knew and were leading the way," whispered Elsword quietly, embarrassed. "Oh, I was following Elsword," replied Aisha. "Aisha.. I was following you," said Rena sheepishly. We all stared in silence. We chuckled nervously as night returned to the sky.

We made a fire. I lied down to get some rest until Elsword started singing some random song. At first it was really good and soothing until he started singing _high._ **Literately,** so high and loud it hurt my ears. I saw some birds fly above our heads. Rena and Aisha swayed to the beat and acted like nothing was happening. I couldn't sleep. I grabbed a pack and put my head in it. Elsword stopped singing. I peeked my head out of the sack. The 3 was towering over me and I saw the confused looks on their faces. _Whoops,_ "Umm, hi?"

We got up the next morning to find our next person, Ara. "Hopefully she's still in her little cottage, she roams around a lot. I barely see her when I come to visit," said Aisha. "You never come visit me," Elsword says disappointingly. "She comes to visit me," said Rena questioningly. Elsword ducked his head and Aisha looked away with shame. Rena pointed at the map with a triangle on it. "That's where Ara is."

 _ **READERS DO NOT THINK OF ILLUMANATI!**_

We walked slowly. I felt the hot sun baring down on my skin. _I thought night was cold,_ _heh, I am Sun right? Why am I not resistant to this?!_ I sighed. Rena walked in front, looking left and right. We got to a fork in the road. "So... Which way shall we go," asked Rena breaking the silence. "What do you mean? There should be only one way to get to her house," said Elsword, in a stupid way(it sounded stupid to me 030). "Well, according to the map, there is a long dangerous way and a short safe way," said Aisha. I stared at her, "Umm, short safe way? Duh, that is more easier," I answered sounding annoyed, Rena looked at me sternly. Aisha's face flushed red, "I meant long safe way and dangerous short way." I looked apologetically at her, but only because Rena was giving me a killer face. We ended up going the long way.

I fell to my knees when we got to Ara's house."Ahhhh," I sighed as I let myself relax. All of a sudden arrows shot at us. I screamed and jumped to my feet. "Chain Fire Ball," yelled Aisha in the direction the arrows came from. Arrows came from a different side. "Phoenix strike," yelled Rena in _that_ direction. Without anything happening Elsword did Flame Geyser at a random direction. I looked at the other direction that wasn't being protected from. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" I yelled, scared. I put my guns out, but I didn't know how to shoot or make a move like Phoenix strike. "Aww, sh**," murmured Rena. A net came from my direction and trapped all 4 of us in it. " _ELSWOOOORD,"_ yelled Aisha, "what?" whispered Elsword trying to break the net with his sword. " _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING SUN,"_ said Rena, finishing what Aisha was most likely going to say.

"So, do you know any moves I can do," I asked breaking the glares at Elsword. "You make them up, just what first comes to your head," said Rena, with the most scariest forced smile in the world. Aisha smacked Elsword on the head so hard that I thought his bones cracked. I don't know what made me say this, but I did,"hey I think I heard the ropes crack hit him again." Aisha smiled at me, a mix of happiness, gratefulness, and a mischievous look. I wanted to take back the words when Elsword looked at me, bewildered. Aisha smacked Elsword really hard this time, with her wand. The ropes above us broke and we landed on the ground. "Wow," murmured Aisha. I was on the bottom of the 3, but I didn't really mind, I kind of deserved it. I saw white fluff in front of me. I looked up and saw Eun glaring at me, her right ear twitching.

 _Turns out Ara is in the class of Asura, I wish I was an Elsword expert like you. After we explained everything to her, it was a long hard time. She explained to Ara and we were a happy family!_ _Almost anyway, I think Eun hates me 0-0. I can't wait to meet you and tell everything we did Moon!_

Chapter 4

Moon's POV

We headed out of the blacksmith. I swung my weapon out in front of me, trying to hit Add purposely, but not looking like I was trying to. I accidentally hit one of his dynamos and pretended it was in accident. He looked suspiciously at me and laughed at his dynamo. I hit him 'on the place' and his dynamos circled around him, maybe laughing? I whispered to Eve, "I feel more bad for his dynamos then him," Eve nodded. Moby and Remy looked at me once and shook apologetically for earlier. "We are going to find Lu and Ciel next, their closer to us, are you ok with that," Eve asked as Add was still being taunted in the background. Add was chasing his dynamos now and laughing hysterically, annoying the crap out of me. I threw my nun-chucks at him and I believed that was a yes to Eve.

I kept an eye out for Add, he seemed to get crazier the more I knew him. Kind of freaked out. I stuck close to Eve, maybe to protect her and to get away from Add. After about an hour I walked ahead impatiently. "Come on, can't we walk faster?" I halfly yelled and halfly asked. Eve nodded at me and floated with Moby and Remy, faster. Add didn't walk that fast, but we did speed up a little. I really wanted to throw Add off a cliff near us and leave him, like, just without one member is alright, right? Ahead of us was a little cottage, behind it a cave. I supposed the cottage was a little coverage, there was nothing inside it, but spikes and traps. The cave didn't really look like a cave. It looked like a rock. If Eve hadn't told me it was a cave then I would have totally missed it. There is a small bump next to the cave. Eve tells me to step on it. Once I do, a small opening opens. "How are we going to get in there?" I said, mad and annoyed. Moby and Remy went under it and opened a bigger door. "I suppose Lu goes in first then opens it for Ciel," said Eve expressionlessly. Add laughed in the back. Yep, one more laugh out of him, it will be his last.

I expected to be shot or attacked, but no one was there. I turned around when I heard something. It was just Add's dynamos. Eve turned to Add and nodded into the darkness. His dynamos shined around. I was surprised to see phorus. There were plushies on the floor and there were some phoru cookies on a table. _Seriously, Ciel? I wonder how Lu acted about it_. I smirked at a phoru on the ground. I kicked it to Add. Add laughed, "sorry about that Moon, I thought Ciel was over this," Eve said motionlessly. We heard faint footsteps. "Do you hear that, Ciel? I think those are phorus, see what happens when you collect them too much?! You probably brought a real phoru home!" "Don't worry about that Lu, If there is, I promise I will take care of it." "YOU'LL HUG HIM TO DEATH," I heard Lu shout.

I saw a small shadow and a tall shadow walk toward us. I hid under a big phoru and Eve and Add hid in the shadows. I heard Eve strangling Add to keep quiet. "You hear that Ciel? A phoru is choking on one of your cookies," I heard Lu's voice coming closer. Lu came in the room first. "See Ciel, the phoru is hiding in your plushies, we'll never find it," screamed Lu at Ciel who had just entered the room. Guessing by the quietness of Add and Eve, I believed Eve "killed" Add.

I bumped my head on the phoru. The phoru fell over. Ciel held his gun at me. "Who's there," he shouted. "What do you think Ciel, a human?! Ha, it's a phoru dummy," Lu said so annoyed, I wanted to come pop out and tease Lu. _Hey Moon,_ Eve said in my head, I almost screamed. _Let's come out, they probably found out, and I can't handle Lu's idioticness,_ I smirked. "Hey, Luciela R. Sourcream," I yelled, laughed. "I don't think that's a phoru Lu," Ciel said. Eve nodded at me once and glowed a light on Lu's face. "Aghh," yelled Lu. Ciel shot in Eve's direction. "Ow," I heard Add say. "Add, Eve?" "And Moon," said Eve.

We sat and ate phoru cookies while talking. "Can we hurry up," I mumbled. "What's that," asked Eve, she probably knew what I said, she can go in my head. Stalker. I felt eyes burning into me, I turned around and saw Eve looking at me, I couldn't tell her emotion, but I could tell that she was glaring at me. Lu packed a lot of food, mostly cookies. Ciel packed some weird looking plants, "herbs" he said. I walked toward the exit. Ciel stayed behind and I took a glance at him pick up a small phoru key-chain and plushie. I rolled my eyes.

We walked for a few miles and stopped at a fork. "Hmm, Moon, This may had been the way your sister went, there are footprints that has Elsword's, Rena's, Aisha's, and somebody's other footsteps." I glanced excitedly at the road. "But," Eve began, "There's a butt to it?!" asked Lu. Ciel face-palmed. "These footprints are old, so we may not be able to catch up to them," I sighed. Add laughed and before I could attack him, Eve did. Add dodged stealthily, but was hit on the head by Lu. "Bad Add, bad," she said cheerfully. _Haha, Sun you won't believe what happened when I tell you._

 **Author's note: Lu and Ciel did not change their jobs yet, so I have not wrote anything about it.**

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed and remember.. Comment your thoughts!**


	3. I don't know a good chapter name for dis

**HEEEELLLOOOOO! How have you been? (IDK if that proper grammer) Hopefully you didn't have to wait long! Please keep reading this book. I notice no one wants to comment or follow/favorite. Maybe you could give me some tips?**

 **-Love Pokeydapuppy. JK ok here is your story now:**

Chapter 5

Sun's POV

"Who are we going to get together next," said Ara, a bit too cheerfully. "Hmm, I don't know Ara, who do you want to find next," asked Rena politely. "Aren," said Ara so happy it kind of hurt me to say, "well, we meant in the El-Gang." Her face dropped for a moment and then said, "well then we should try to look for Raven," she smiled a bit, but I could tell she was still disappointed. Rena shot her look, "why him, Ara," asked Rena coldly. "Wait don't you like him? Or are you just jealous..." Rena blushed but yelled at me very scarily, that I wanted to use the bathroom.

"And then we can look for Eve and Add," said Elsword pointing out facts on the map. We all nodded happily, I knew Elsword can be stupid and all, but I like him more mature and bossy as he was now. "But Rena," Elsword started. We all stared at him expectantly. "I'm," he hesitated, "hungry," we all fell over in annoyance. "Ok, Elsword," Rena laughed, while getting food out of a sewn leaf bag. We sat and ate while talking over our plan.

It was night right after we ate. We packed up food and laid down sleeping bags. Everyone drifted off to sleep, I got up. I moved to a small quiet place, a bit far from camp. "Ok, let's try out some move," I said to myself as I held out my guns. I pointed it at a big rock. "Shooting Stampede," I yelled, it was the first thing that came to my mind. About 50 bullets shot at the rock. I jumped in glee. "Haha, ready for battle ain't I," I said flipping my gun and looked up into the sky. I saw my sister there, looking at me smiling so bright, she looked like she was right there. I got surprised when somebody pulled me down.

"What," I yelled as I fell. I turned around so fast I hit Elsword on the head. "Ow," he said rubbing his head, a slight bump on it. "S-sorry," I said trying to keep in my laughter. After he looked at me confused I burst out laughing. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Elsword while looking at the stars. "For what," I said laying down beside him. "For tomorrow, of course, I heard it's a bit far away from here," he said turning to look at me. "Duh," I said, getting up. "Ooh, is that the sun I see," I said pretending to peer into the skies. "I'm surprised you were even here, I expected to train by myself, but do you want to help me," asked Elsword. I looked at him surprised. I twirled right at him and shot my gun at him."Yea I'm ready," I shouted. "Whoa! I never said to start yet," laughed Elsword. "Haha, just wait till I tell my sis I beat you," I teased while dodging one of his attacks. "You haven't beaten me yet!" After hours of fighting, no one won yet so I'm guessing we're the same strength, we fell panting. "Wow good job... I... Didn't... Think... We... Would... Tie...," he said laughing while heaving. The sun was rising now, we had to get to Rena before she found out.

Rena was already awake, she looked angry. When she saw us she opened her mouth to yell, but when she saw us battered she laughed, "well I guess you guys were training," she said. We nodded, scared. "Come on then, let's wake the other 2," Rena said packing up our sleeping bags. I woke Ara up and Elsword woke Aisha up.

We headed to the left, where Alterna was located. I looked for fruits on the way, stashing some in my pockets and eating some while sharing. When we finally made it to where Raven should be at, there was no one. Like literately, no one. I saw a bug fly past and stared at the others frightened. "Umm, maybe they left," asked Ara panicked. "Citizens?! I thought we evacuated them all," we heard a voice shout.

We turned around and saw Raven, I don't think he recognized us. "Did you not read the sign out there," he yelled at us. I looked at the others expression. Rena looked sad, maybe even heartbroken. Ara was scared, while Aisha and Elsword looked ready to fight. "Come on, we must get you to safety before the-," he was cut off by an explosion. "What the..," said Aisha. Crow riders jumped out of the blue, but before they before they could attack us Rena yelled, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING?! I, I mean, WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A HAPPY REUNION," this scared a couple of them away, Raven stared in shock. "Rena? Guys? What are you doing here?" he asked, I could tell he was more confused then I was. "We'll explain later, let's take care of these guys first," said Ara, sweetly but deadly.

We fought ferociously, but I think we were out numbered. I glanced around, scared, but not ready to retreat yet. _Moon if your here, please hurry quick!_

Chapter 6

Moon's POV

We continued our way down the road when we heard a shout. I don't know what made us, but we headed towards the shout. I saw Elesis on the ground with Ran above her, ready to strike. "Noo," I yelled. He turned to me surprised. "Hmph, well Elesis, I knew you had backup, but is this it? Funny" He smirked. "I thought you didn't want help Elesis," he said to her quietly. She was still on the ground, blood dripping from her shoulder, where she must have been hurt. "Get away from here," she shouted to us. "Elesis we're here to help," said Lu cheerfully. Elesis looked over at us, eyes a bit dull. "Guys? Where's Elsword," she mumbled. Ran looked at us then to her. "Hmph, is the gang back together again? That would be a problem," he said, getting off Elesis. With my usual good comebacks I said, "Your the problem here," Add laughed. Lu looked at Ciel expectantly and he shook his head. "Ciel let the little kid learn from the better," I said, smiling. Ran was mad, I could tell, but I wanted to kill him more. "Ha Ran! I got you now! I'll actually be able to beat you! In real life too! Not in henir's time and space either," I said. The way the others looked at me gave me the feeling that I looked like Add.

 **After...**

He fled and I laughed in triumphant. "TAKE THAT DEMONS! WE JUST MADE YOUR LEADER FLEE! YOU BETTER FLEE FROM US WITH YOUR TAILS UNDER YOU!" I laughed. "Umm, thanks guys, but I think I could have defeated him by myself," said Elesis gripping her shoulder and getting up.

"You should rest," said Eve, who had not talked in a long time. "I should look for my brother where is he," she spat. Eve put her hand up, but Add grabbed her. "There, there, my queen you shouldn't slap her, she is already injured," he cackled. Eve turned around and slapped him. "BOOM," I laughed with Lu. Ciel looked at me dirtily, maybe because I was teaching Lu 'bad' stuff. "We should head to Alterna, I heard there was a war there," Elesis said. Me and Eve looked at each other. "Then let's go," I said happily helping Elesis who scowled at me.

Once we got there there was already fighting going on. "SUN?!" I ran toward her hitting everything in my way.

"MOON," Sun yelled at me overjoyed, crying. We hugged each other until Eve came over. "Hey Eve this is my sist-," I was cut off when Eve slapped Sun, hard. She flew to the ground. "Ow.." Sun moaned. "NOW is not the time to celebrate," she said floating away to fight somewhere else. "Sun," I yelled, I kind of wanted to chase Eve but I had to see if Sun was alright. There was the color red everywhere. "Sun," I cried picking Sun up. "I'm ok," moaned Sun. "No your not! There is blood everywhere!" "Moon," said Sun sounding a lot better. "Umm, there just berries and fruits I picked out my way here," she said confused. I punched her.

We got up quickly, and ran to fight crow riders together. We smiled at each other while fighting, back to back. "Sis, you won't believe what happened," Sun said to me smiling brightly. "Yea? You won't believe me either," I said, while hitting a crow rider on the head. Sun kicked one to the ground and jumped over him. "Sorry," she laughed and I mentally face-palmed, _she hasn't changed has she, always so sarcastic._ I waved to Elsword and Aisha. For the first time here I felt happy, safe, and cared. Usually I'm a calm quiet person, but after what happened, it just overwhelmed me.

"I'm where I should belong," I thought to myself proud. "What did you say," asked Sun as she tripped a crow rider. "Haha, beat that you little jerk," she said. I smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I love to hear your comments, good or bad. Please, for the sake of everything that I own (XD sorry, that is my catch phrase), I beg for you to help me continue this story. I hope to make you laugh, I wish to make you smile, I'll do my best.**


	4. JUST DO IT I'm kidding nothing bout dat

**Hihi, just read and enjoy. I don't know what to say to you guys, but thank you. I had gained 14 people that read my story and that gets me happy and pumped. My goal is to reach 1,000 and your helping me accomplish it. That is all I can say. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

Sun's POV

We escaped although I was sure we would have beat them all, but Elsword keeps on saying that there were too many for us to handle. We ran toward the forest and I nearly lost them. I felt like I was going 2 miles every 10 minutes. Me and Moon held hands as we ran behind the El-gang, getting left behind. When we finally made it to Berthma we stopped. "I think we lost them," said Ara as if she hadn't been running. Me and Moon breathed heavily as the El-gang walked normally.

We rented a small 2 story house.

While we gasped for air Rena smiled brightly and asked if we were hungry. Elsword pumped his fists in the air and jumped for joy. The others agreed, but all me and Moon could do was nod. They started to pick the rooms for themselves. "Do we get to go home yet?" Moon asked, slowly breathing normally. "I-don't-know," I heaved and plopped on a couch. Moon laughed and sat by my head. She smiled at me and the El-Gang smiled at us. "How can- you run- so fast," I asked giving them a sideways look. Ara giggled and replied to me saying they have been running like that for years. Moon gave them a shocked and shook her head.

"Well, since you are new, I understand you mere humans can not run that fast?" "Sorry NASOD," I glared at Eve, which totally took her back. Although I could tell she had no emotionless face I'm sure she was really mad. Add cackled. I swear I saw Moon's eye flash red.

"Sun, if we have to ditch one of these losers, let's ditch Add," she said still glaring up at him. "Why not kill him," I asked unexpectedly. At first she was surprised, but after she smiled and nodded. I should have took it back, but it was probably too late by now. I gave Add a warning glance, but he still kept laughing. Eve and her drones grabbed Add by the head and dragged him outside. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, let go," Add said while being dragged by the head. His dynamos helplessly followed him outside. Then I heard an awful sound going like, _WACK!_ Or _BAM!_ Something like that.

Me, Moon and Elsword just stood there wondering what was happening. The rest of the El-gang nodded their heads silently and laughed. Ara had on a worried expression though I could tell Eun was enjoying whatever was going on. A few silent awkward moments later, Eve came in alone, after that Add with dust and pieces of leaves stuck on his head and clothes. His dynamos helped him get cleaned and Eve looked pretty happy.

Rena gave Eve a mad face and then she carefully laughed and announced that we would be able to pick out our own rooms. I got up immediately, I liked to be first to choose. I was surprised, I was actually breathing normally without having trouble, usually it would take an hour or so to get back again. I grabbed Moon's hand and rushed to every room. Unfortunately Elesis had already been around the house and had already picked a room that we wanted to pick. All the rooms were the same, but this one didn't have a window and I don't know why, but I wanted that room. The closet did have a window though, unlike the other rooms which has a window in the room and no window in the closet. Since the house was rented, all it had was couches and seats in the living room and every room a bed. Rena and Raven went to the market to get food and I think everyone had already picked a room. So, we would either get this room or a crappy other room.

"Well then, why don't we battle for it?" Elesis said smiling mischievously.

Chapter 8

Moon's POV

Sun looked uncertain, but I wanted to fight. "Oh yea," I said smiling back. Elesis looked a bit unhappy, but nodded and smiled after, possibly what I call thinking. "Are you sure," Sun asked looking up at me. "Of course I'm sure," I said giving her a warm smile. "Ya won't regret it," Elesis said happily.

 **~At the battle field~**

I cracked my knuckles. I was going against Elesis and Sun was going against Elsword. I was happy, since Elsword would probably get beaten easily. All of a sudden I got a thought of doubt. We just got here, are we able to beat them? I shook my head and lowered my stance. "Hyaaaaaa," I yelled.

"WAIT," screamed Elsword. Sun tripped. Elesis giggled and I helped up Sun. "Let me think of a strategy," he said. I face-palmed and Sun laughed. "Do we have to wait," I yelled in frustration. "Aww, my Els is finally becoming smart," she said so brightly that she looked like Sun. "Oh, wait never mind," he said smiling. Elesis fell. "I thought Elsword became smarter in his job-change," Sun whispered to me. "Heh, yea," I said sarcastically.

Huff, huff, huff. I should have known it. Elsword sure did kick butt. Unfortunately, that got me pissed and I "accidentally" killed him, although he was supposed to be in the sidelines after he killed Sun.

Elesis laughed at that, blaming Elsword for letting his guard down. I wiped sweat off my forehead and grinned. _Such fun to battle._ "Ahaha, you ready Moon?" Elesis asked happily. " _Angerrr BLIISSS,_ " I yelled swinging my nun-chucks at Elesis. Elsword pouted and looked at Sun, "And she gives her a heads up," he said sticking his mouth out. Elesis took on the blow only to come right back at me. " _UNLIMITED BLAAADE_ ," she shouted swinging her sword at me. I flew backward.

 **Revive in 12-11-10-9 seconds**

All I saw was a gray screen with the words when I was going to revive.

 **3-2-1**

My vision flashed and I was back in the battlefield. Elesis stuck out her hand to me. "Good battle," she said happily. Sun ran over to me. "It's ok Moon, you can stop fighting now," I grabbed her hand and got up. I looked around and my bruises and scratches were gone. Blood was sinking into the floor. There was a faded outline of where I had last died. "You can have our room," Elsword piped up. Elesis smacked Elsword with the flat side of her sword. " _Ahem._ What he meant to say was, you can have the room we were fighting for," she said, a bit disappointed. I could tell she was about to say "Yippee, we get the room Elsword," but thanks to Elsword's remark I think she changed her mind.

After tough decision and Rena's blabbering we finally got to get to our room to sleep. Sun left the closet door open a little to let the moonlight in. Night. My favorite time of day. Calm, quiet, the loud footsteps. Wait. Footsteps? I got up. _Whaaa,_ I tripped over Sun's leg. I turned around quickly. Soft breathing from Sun, where had the footsteps gone? _Clank. Clank. Clash. Clink._ I walked towards the window and looked outside. A certain red-head stood slowly walking, sword by her side. As if on extinct I jumped out the window. At first I panicked, but then my coat parachuted and landed down safely.

I ran to Elesis, but then stopped. "Heh, glad you came," that one voice, that I can't bare. That stupid demon's voice. "Whatever, it's not like this is the first time." I heard a grunt and then a loud clash. "Shh, not here or they'll hear us," Ran said. I followed carefully. "Did you hear that," Elesis asked. I held my breath. Ran rolled his eyes. He took out his daggers. "This time, I won't be going down that easily," he smirked.

I watched them fight for a few hours. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know is Elesis carrying me angrily towards the house. She looked down at me and when she saw me open my eyes she dropped me. Oof. Elesis stormed towards the house with no words for me to hear. _I wonder who won?_ I got up and started to follow her to the house. The sun was bright in my eyes and I wondered if Sun had woken up yet.

Elesis ignored me for a couple of hours. Sun dragged Elesis to me and angrily said, "I don't know what is going on, but I want to see you back together again," she threw Elesis harshly at me and the El-Gang looked at us questioningly. I know Sun can be smart when it comes to happiness and friendship, but who knew she could find out that fast? Elesis bend down to me. "If you saw what happened last night don't tell anyone, or I'll kick you out of this world," she whispered. The air from her words stung like ice shards. I looked at her questioningly.

"Nah, never mind, I'm glad you didn't see it," she smiled at me and walked away. I looked at Sun and she gave me a smile. All of a sudden her face grew dark and gave me the face, ' _she is faking it,'_ I don't really care, since I like to be alone, but I don't like how Sun is looking at me. I sighed and climbed the stairs to our room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"MOOOON COOOMMMMM DOOOOOOWWWWNN HEEEERE NOOOOOOW," I heard Sun shout. I got up quickly and slid down the stairs. Expecting danger, I was surprised to see Sun smiling at me. She held out a bag. It gave off some energy. "Resurrection stones, don't use them to quick, alright sis," she winked at me. I rolled my eyes and trudged back up to our room. I opened the door.

"Heh, hello there Moon," Glave said. I stared at him. I walked toward him. Then I passed him and landed on my bed with a plop. He stared at me. "Okkk, not what I was expecting," he said. I mentally face-palmed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to follow or favorite. You guys are the best!**


	5. Henir! Sucks

**Hello,I hope you haven't waited too long! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Sun's POV

I talked to the El-Gang about life outside the game and how we played them. They were very confused, but soon they were so interested they were on the tips of their toes. I told them I liked to play Eve, as Code Empress, the most and she looked satisfied. I also told them I could play all of them and they were so happy they loved to hear all my "adventures". I told them my sis loved to play Ara, as Asura. I did have disappoint Raven and Add though, because we barley played them.

Moon called us so boringly it sounded she didn't even need us, but if I know Moon she there is a person she doesn't like that is calling us. As we approached I heard a rather familiar voice. "Are you sure that will bring their attention," "yea, I know my sis." Moon said. When I saw who it was I gasped. "GLLLLAAAAAIIIIIIVEEEE," I shouted jumping at him. He dodged my jump/hug and I landed on my face. I pouted. The El-Gang looked confused at Glave. "What are you doing here," asked Elsword. "I happen to notice that you have 2 new guests here and-," he dodged my second tackle/hug. I landed on the bed. I pouted again.

"What is up with you," asked Rena madly, probably because of my rude behavior? "Anyway I thought I would invite you guys to Henir," Elsword raised his eyebrows. Glave hesitated and stared at me. I looked like I was going to pounce again. "When you die you only have to wait 3 seconds AND I will make sure you don't have to use your resurrection stones," he flipped his cubes up-wards. I pounced on Glave successfully this time. He almost fell front-wards. He glared at me with his only eye.

"Umm, you see Glave," Moon grinned, "You're one of her favorite NPCs."

 **On the way to the beginning of Henir**

I held Glave's arm and skipped happily. Once I tried to steal his space cubes, but failed. Miserably. Moon always gave Glave the evil stare, "you hurt my sister, you going down no matter how weak I am." "Ok now let me go, it's time for you to go now," he said, shaking his arm. I looked up at him and gave him my puppy eyes. He scowled at me. Moon grabbed me and pulled me away. "OOOOOH MEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOODDNNNESSS," Elsword shouted so loud, I thought my ears were about to pop. Elesis punched him. "What is it," she asked worriedly, RIGHT after she had punched him. Elsword looked at us with horror in his eyes and said, "We are horrible friends!"

 **Readers note: I seriously forgot about Chung, I'm sorry, I tried to find a way to put him in the story, don't yell at me *^*. Now I put him in simple way, :3**

"Oh you guys are missing armor dude," Glave said looking around. Ara paled and Rena stared in shock. I turned to Ara. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIIEEENNNDDDD," I yelled at her. She blushed and shook her head ferociously. "Don't worry, I'll bring him here," Glave said. Moon stared at him.

"For what price," she asked suspiciously. His eyes widened and then it twinkled. "You seem to know my tactics." "Of course I do, the only reason I don't trust you with my sister," she growled. "I'll ask later. For now, don't worry." He laughed.

There was a bright flash and a note appeared. "Chung comes later. Maybe. "Wait, where's Glave," asked Moon. "I'm watching over you, don't worry I will revive you when you die, ahahahahaha, let Henir begin!"

My vision blurred then flashed. I looked around and grabbed out my guns. William appeared in a poof and then an Ancient Phoru appeared. "Hyaaahh," Everyone, BUT me and Moon attacked. We stared at each confused. She shrugged. "SPINNING TORNADO," she shouted, striking into action. I turned around and saw Ciel. He stared at me back. "MARABUS," he shouted shooting multiple bullets. "SHOOTING STAMPEDE," I yelled after him, shooting similar bullets. My bullets didn't get to hit anything though, they already killed both opponents.

I died multiple times, wasting our only 100 resurrection stones Glave gave us for free. We finally got to the 3rd resting area. "Next stop! Hamel," Glave laughed. "Try not to die so much this time," he said, most-likely talking to me.

Chapter 10

Moon's POV

We finally got to Ran's part of Henir and we were surprised to see what we found. There were all the Hamel bosses on this level, which totally caught us of guard. There were 2 of Victor, Ran, Magmanta, and Shadow Master. Luckily, there were only 1 of Altersia Type-H, Stealthy Morfos, McGard the Blitzkrieg, Polka, Invincible Vardon, and Sullen Joaquin. At first nothing moved. Me and Elesis shot glares and daggers at Ran.

Underneath Ran, was a familiar girl. Oh wait, not a girl. A boy. I think. No. It was Chung! I glanced at Sun. "Oh nuuuuu! They have caught a citizen! AND IT'S IN HENIRRRRR," Sun shouted pointing over at Chung's (Dead?) body. "I don't think this is Henir for this round," Eve said, taking quick glances around our surroundings. "ARRRAHHHH," Elsword yelled, swinging his sword high, over his head. In a flash, all monsters attacked us. The El-Gang knew immediately, (I think) who it was under Ran.

"SIS," Elsword shouted to Elesis. Elesis looked up, ready for commands. "SAVE HER," he shouted pointing his sword quickly at Chung. We all stopped, even the demons. Elsword looked in confusion. Ara looked away, face red and Rena laughing with Aisha. Eve slapped Elsword, throwing him to a group of Magmanta's minions, killing Elsword and the group. After that, Magmanta screamed and we started fighting again. "Speeding bombs," Sun yelled beside me. I smiled at my sister. Then looking up I said, "AND ELSWORD DON'T COME DOWN HERE UNTIL YOU FIGURED OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE." I could imagine him pouting, lips and cheeks out like a puffer fish.

After some time, Elsword revived, quickly running to Ran, along side Elesis. "UNLIMITED BLADE," Elesis and Elsword said at the same time. Add flew up to me, I gladly gave him a glare. He cringed and then shook his head and laughed. "Moon, I'd like it if you could cover me and Eve up?" I nodded.

Eve nodded to Sullen Joaquin and I ran towards him. Surprised, he took out a potion. I swung past him, leading him to look at me, causing a humongous open space for Add and Eve. "Electronic Field," Eve says, summoning Ophelia. "STARDUST SHOWER," Add laughs, summoning a void from the sky, which summons meteors, that explodes when it touches the ground. Leaving Sullen Joaquin dead, I run to help someone else, maybe going to go kill some other demon minions, such as Magmanta's pesky annoying crabs and Glitters.

While me and Sun fight off the easy stuff, the El-Gang fights off the hard stuff, so then we can take out the other stupid stuff. I quit fighting the easy shadow monsters when Ran hit me. I hate him. AND that was like, I don't know, the 100th time he hit me. "Nawr," I heard Sun fly past me. Then Elsword. Aah, who should I help? I frantically look at my sister then to Elsword. Alright I'll save..

 ***Drumroll please***

 **No literately, please do it in real life. If your parents or whoever looks at you weird, I allow you to say I'm weird and point fingers at my Fanfic. Remember, don't say I'm weird unless you did a drumroll.**

I quickly moved towards Sun. Hah, why did I get confused? First of all, Elsword isn't my sibling, second of all, who cares about him? Third of all, he can revive later. I nod to Elsword when Elesis looks at me questioningly. She nods and heads of to help him. I help Sun and we fight Ran together. Sort of. He kind of beats us up, but we made it anyways. "Nrrhh," Chung groans and Sun and Ara runs to help " _him"._

We finally defeat them, leaving Ran and his twin left. Ara do no damage. So she turns away and we happily beat the crap out of the demons. We decide to leave Henir, since we got our buddy Chung back. Sun talks with Glave while we walk back home. Chung slowly gains conscious and Elsword is talking like an idiot. "What-up bro."

 **READERS BEWARE. THIS CAME TO ME DURING MY ELA CLASS I DON'T KNOW WHY. DON'T START TO JUDGE.**

"What rhymes with skim," Ara says, as she happily skips along side me. "Rim," Aisha and Elsword chime happily. "What rhymes with rim," Ara says. "Dim," they cheer happily again. "What rhymes with dim," Ara looks over her shoulder. "Uhh.." They pause. "Uhhh..." Elsword continues with the uh's. "Uhhhhhhhh..." "NOTHING SO JUST SHUT THE **** UP," Rena yells at them, then says very cheerfully, "alright... who's ready for lunch?" We were silent the way home.

 **IF YOU WANTED TO SKIP THE WEIRD PART YOU CAN COME READ HERE.**

Glave waved good-bye to us. Sun acted as if he was never going to come back. Hopefully he won't.

 **030\. What to say... Comment, favorite and Follow! (IDK what else to say) Enjoy!**


	6. Priests Hate 'em

**Hi guys! I see 93 people have read my book! I am really surprised and happy! I hope I can reach 100 soon! Anyways.. Here is my other chapters! Don't be scared to comment.. I will reply to you! I really am lonely when coming to this story Q-Q. Till then guys!**

Chapter 11

Sun's POV

" _Don't goooo_ ," I cry as Glave, hurries away. Moon grabs me and jerks me toward the base, leaving me to cry over the ground Glave was last standing on. I got up. "Ok, I'm over now," I smile again and skip into the base, being my usual self. Elsword and Chung look at each other confused and shrugs. I skip to Ara, jumping on her. I forgot she was clumsy for a second to late. "WAH," We both fall on the ground, in front of Rena and Raven. I hear a cackle in the background then something that sounds like something that have been hit by a hammer. "Sorry," I sigh. I smile and skip towards the food section, which I find Lu pigging out on. I get angry. I put on a blue wig and goes up to Lu.

"Ack," she chokes on food. "Cell," she says, closing her mouth. "Then she looks at my clothes, "Ciel, why are you wearing girl clothes?" I glare at her and gives my best Ciel impression, " Lu! What did I say about eating before lunch and dinner?!" She gulps and sits down. "Wait a moment..." She looks at me up and down. "YOU NOT SHELL," she yells at me. I laugh, then in my best Ciel impression, "Lu. I am actually a girl!" I declare. Then I take off the wig, revealing my long hair and we both laugh.

I put the wig on a mannequin's head and accidentally knock it over.

Just at that moment, Aisha happens to walk by. She screams as she points at the head. "LU WUT HAVE YOU DONE," she jumps at the head, casting a spell. The mannequin head shatters instantly, leaving the hair, causing Aisha to freak out more. Elesis walks by, holding Elsword. Elesis drops Elsword and rushes to Aisha. "What's wrong?!"Elsword groans and gets up. Aisha is still holding her head in anguish. I pick up the hair and wear it. Walking out the door with the hair of "Ciel", leaving both girls in confusion and Lu laughing her head off.

Lu explains what had happened to Aisha and Elesis laughs along. Aisha, flustered and mad, teleports me back. I take off the wig and throw it to Elsword. "Elsword, put that down," Aisha orders.

 **Ok.. I'm sorry I interupted the story, but this also came to me, during class. Umm, math class I think. Last period. So hopefully I won't have any more of these weird moments. Till then. Also I spell wrong on purpose, I sound like that.**

"Keep it Elsword," I yell. He doesn't drop it. "Who makes you the boss of him?" Aisha shouts throwing her wand on the ground. "COOZ I NOON HIM LONGER THAN YOU," I shout putting one of my hands on my guns. "OH REALLY? I KNOWN HIM BEFORE YOU CAME," Aisha picks up her wand. "I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE 4 YEARS AGO," I yell, both hands on my gun now. "I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE WE FIRST STARTED THE ADVENTURE," Aisha shouts back, wand glowing. Lu had gone quiet, Elesis patting the scared Elsword. "I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS FIRST BORN, STILL IN THE STOMACH OF HIS FRICKIN MOM," Elsword shivers. Elesis holds him tighter and Lu leaves. Aisha, mouth wide open, had nothing to say. "I'M JUST KIDDING, THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN BOSS HIM AROUND, EVEN IF YOU HIS GIRLFREIND," I get up, grabbing the wig from Elsword, storming out, fumes coming out, triggering the smoke detector. No one spoke a word while I left.

 **SKIP HERE, IF YOU WANT, SKIP HERE IF YOU WANT, SKIP HERE IF YOU WANT!**

"Dip do de do dah," I skip towards my sister. Moon turns around and slaps me. "Ow?" I say. I see Eve behind her. "Not strong enough," Eve says, probably unsatisfied. "Umm, what are you doing Moon," I ask as I spot Eve holding Moon's nun-chucks. "Trying to slap like Eve, ya know, physical stuff," she says as she punches a dummy. The dummy falls over. Eve nods slowly, sits down on Remy and Moby gets her tea. Then she gets up and drags Moon away, pulling her towards Add.

Add turns around confused. Moon slaps him hard, he steps back. Eve nods her head then shakes it. Add hurries away while Eve tries to slap him. I laugh and watch as Moon starts to chase Add too. _Those girls really hates Add._

Chapter 12

Moon's POV

I finally catch up to Add. "RAAA," I jump on him, trying to tear his hair from his head. He is laughing hysterically now, I try to rip his flesh. Then I knock him out with the nun-chucks Eve gave back to me. "Lol, I knocked him out. Whoops," I laugh as I triumphantly stand over him. His dynamos go down too, looking sleepy. "L-O-L," Eve copies after me. "Yup. Lol," I say. I look up at her. She looks down at me. "Nvm," I say. "N-V-M," she copies me again and I leave.

I walk past the living room, Lu is sleeping with Ciel. I grab a marker. Then I look at them. Then I look back at the marker. I walk over to them and lean over. Face dark, laughing evilly. I draw a mustache on Lu. Then I draw uni brows on Ciel. I walk away, pretty satisfied. I didn't do much as Sun would do. She looks so innocent, but in real life she is the most mischievous prankster ever. _Your welcome_ I say throwing the marker in the trashcan.

I see Sun skipping away, holding a basket of herbs. "Huhuhu," I hear someone laugh. I turn around. I see Darkmoon and Gloria, with the other priests. Darkmoon quietly laughs at Lu and Ciel. "Who invited you here," I ask stubbornly, not much of a fan of the priests. "No one, we just came to visit," answers Artea, as she walks past me. I roll my eyes. "Welp, Imma gonna go get who ever your looking for and then you get the heck outa here, alright," I say. "I thought we came to see the sisters and Elsword," mews Anudran. "Nope, nope, I'm outa here," I say, walking out. Sasha stops me. "Are you going to do that freaky magic on me? What are you going to say Salsa?" I spat trying to get past her.

 **I figure out what went wrong. I accidentally put Salsa instead of Sasha. But that is funny so I keep it like that.**

She raises her eyebrow and glance at the other priests. "Hope you enjoy your life, while you can," I say grabbing my nun-chucks out. They hesitate, then asks, "we want to help you back, would you like our help?" "No," I say stubbornly jumping over them. I had to take Sun to somewhere far away because you never know, she might as well accept their help. Then I stop to think. _They also said they needed to talk with Elsword. What if they want to make him ask us to let them help them? But then again, if we're both gone with Elsword, they might as well ask the rest of the El-Gang, which would eventually find Elsword and convince to make us go with them. Does that mean I have to take all of them?_ My head twirls in confusion.

"AARGH," I turn around to face the priests. "YOU MESS UP MY FRIKIN BRAIN," I charge for them. Then I stop. I turn around to see Ara, terrified. "Y-you won't kill them right Moon?" she asks. I roll my eyes. Then I face-palm. "Of course not Ara, I won't _permanently_ kill them because they can revive _LATER_ ,"I reply very sweetly. "Oh ok Moon, wait does that mean you will harm them?" "JUST FORGET IT," I rage and grab Ara, pulling her away from the stunned priests.

 **Meanwhile, as Moon heads out...**

"Well that went well," says Sun from the behind, licking an ice-cream. Anudran shrugged.

 **Back to Moon's POV**

I throw Ara to Chung, who happens to be talking to Rena. I hear a clatter, but I don't look. I stare.

Raven raises his eyebrows. I stick my tongue at his filthy face. "I could beat all of you in a combat battle," I murmur. "Oh really," asks Elesis behind me. She steps in front of me and smirks. "I meant

talking-back combats," I spit. "Try me," she growls.

 **In the middle of the talk back combat stuff.**

"WELL YOUR BROTHER IS SO STUPID, HE CAN'T EVEN DO ADDITION," I yell. "YOUR SISTER IS SO POSITIVE SHE COULD PROBABLY BE DEATH TO BAD GUYS," she retorts back. "THAT IS ACTUALLY A GOOD THING COMPARED TO YOUR BROTHER." I see Sun and Elsword head towards us, but I couldn't forfeit because of them, plus I'm talking about Elsword, _not_ Sun.

 **I may be not able to publish soon, School really piles up people with homework! Plus.. there aren't much people reading my book XD till then guys! Love you!**


	7. Muhahahaha Evil Moon!

**Hi... Bye.. Enjoy?**

Chapter 13

Sun's POV

I see Moon and Elesis fighting over something. While we get closer I snatch Elsword's hand. His face goes red in surprise. I give him the look, _just for this one moment_. I firmly grip his hand and walk towards our sisters. Elesis glances at us then turns to fully turn her attention at us. "Elsword?" Moon looked at me and snickered. I stuck out my tongue. Elsword tried to shake my hand off, which made it look like we were swinging our hands.

" _Elsword?_ " "Umm, Sun," he murmurs to me, uncertainly. Then I evilly grin at him. He is shocked I can tell, now trying to jump to Elesis. Elesis figures out the problem quickly. She tries to pull us off of each others hand. "They spar for it!" Laughs Moon, pointing at us. "S-spar?" Elsword mutters. "Come on Elsword, you know you can beat her easily," says Elesis, pretty angry.

At first I am confused. Not knowing what to do. "Wait sis.. The priests..," She glares at me, "what about the priests Sun?" "Eep," goes Elsword. "Nothing," I say. "OK, to the sparring room," cheers Moon. I let go of Elsword's hand. "Sun.. You better win," I look up at Moon confused. She grinned evilly at me. I nodded. Ahahaha, she is trying to get all the El-Gang members mad and confused. I might not win though, Elsword is skilled at fighting than me. I remember the night we sparred before. Either I got stronger or he did.

I could tell Elesis was pretty happy, maybe getting to see her brother fight someone who had not been here for so long. She was probably thinking he would win. I cracked my knuckles. My hands sweated when I reached for my gun. Elsword and I shot glares at each other. Then he grinned. I forced myself to smile too. 3. 2. 1.

 _Bang._ Before we even did start, I had already started the fight. Elsword stealthily dodged my attack, not really since it wasn't even shooting for him. Elesis is cheering for Elsword. I take a look at Moon. For the first time Moon wasn't cheering me on, she was glaring at me and Elsword, face a bit shadowed by her bangs. While I was distracted Elsword took the chance to attack me. I jump back and run towards the wall. I actually don't know what I am trying to do, but I feel like my body does. Elsword chases me and stops. I run up the wall and look back. I see stars, it forms a target in front of Elsword, I pull back the trigger and send a lot of bullets at him.

The blast blows me from the air. back to the wall, causing a bit damage to me. Once the bullets touch the target the target shatters into star pieces, attaching it self to my bullets, creating a bullet with shards. I sat and watch it chase Elsword for a few moments. I got up quickly when he destroyed them. They shattered, one of the most beautiful things to see in battle. The shattered stars cause paralyzation. I quickly take that chance to attack Elsword and look back at Moon. She has an unreadable face expression. I see the priests watching us from far. Elesis is still cheering. " _Wind BLADE_ ," I hear Elsword yells, somehow getting close enough to hit me. I fall backwards. Ouch.

I run, using mana to run faster. Elsword chases me, I have nothing to do! Elesis is still shouting, Elsword's health is low.. But if I let Elsword attack me, he might combo spam me and kill me. I had no other choice, but to let Elsword chase me. Moon's face seems to be darker, I can't tell. "ELSWOORD!"

My head is screaming inside of me, I can feel his breath on me. I trip, I fall, I pass out.

"Mrrrr," I stir on my bed. No one is in the room with me. Moon? My stomach rumbles. No not my stomach, I turn around. Elsword and Elesis is sleeping on a chair. I sigh. Ara comes in holding a tray of biscuits. "Ah, Sun are you ok," she hands me the tray. "No," I sigh. "Oh! I will tend to you immediately," she leans towards me. "I'm fine," I stick out my tongue and tilt my head. Ara lets out a sigh of relief."Where's Moon," I ask.

Chung and Aisha comes in to tell me Moon went training with Rena, Raven, Lu, and Ciel. I let out another, louder sigh. Then Eve comes marching in with a flag, held by Remy and Moby. Add comes in silently behind. I chuckled at the sight. Such a weird person, no wonder Moon hates Add. Why is everyone so silent? Elesis stirs and Elsword wakes up. "Oh hi Sun, Moon went missing after you passed o-," Elsword is being killed by the now wide awake Elesis.

"Wha-? Where are the priests," I say lazily getting up from the bed, everyone was crowded around. "Oh, umm about that," says Chung nervously. "They were taken," says the half choked Elsword. This time Aisha makes a water bucket and dumps Elsword's head in it, drowning the poor kid. "Did my sister go to save them? Where are the others if she is not training then? Were they taken too? What-" " _Therr wet ter ger herrr_ ," says Elsword. Before I could stop her, Eve walks to Elsword and slaps the bucket on his head. BWWWONNG. I cringe as Everyone lunged to keep Elsword from breaking the house. "Dude, stop talking or next time I will knock you out," says Chung confidently holding his Destroyer.

Chapter 14

Moon's POV

I ran blindly through the dark forest. Ahaha. I smile evilly running faster, consuming my mana quickly. I try to run faster, limits stop me. Limits. Limits. Is that what happened? Kukuku. I stop laughing. Oh shoot I'm acting like Add. I frown, I stop running. The sky is dark now, I can't see the moon! Wait that is my name. Yes, I am missing from the El-Gang. Heh heh heh. There is no light to guide me.

I am walking now, the night swallows me whole. I lay under a tree and think. "I must get stronger," I grip my hands together. Sun must get stronger, I sadly thought. " _Moon when will we get back_? _"_ Sun's voice echoes in my head. " _Never, I hope we never do_ ," my voice echoes back and I grasp for the stars in the sky. I dreamt of the battle, but instead of Sun it was me.

I wake up to see clouds in the sky. Blocking the Sun, could this relate to me? Me being blocked away from Sun because of these scumbag clouds? I shake my head and get up from the trees. I keep walking farther from the base. _Find me if you can_ , Sun's voice echoes to me from the real life world. Not here in this fantasy. Not here in this game.

No sound stirs in the rain that had started to pour down. A flashback of my parents and Sun appeared. It was raining, like right now, drizzling softly on the ground. We were laughing, my dog too. I'm not sure if it was a tear, but something warm and wet hit my cheek. The rain softens, leaving the relaxing sensation on me. The air isn't cold, but it wasn't warm and friendly. Is it time to go home?

I start to skip. Stomp, stomp, stomp. I love puddles, I love darkness, I realize I am back to the way I usually am. Or is it how I usually am? After coming to this world, I changed. Possibly a lot. I smile for the first time that day and probably the only smile. I then frown as the rain deepens. Patter, patter, patter. "Rain, rain go away," I slowly mutter/sing. "Come again another day," my voice is louder now, but it isn't louder then the rain. I stop singing. I sit down in a small cave. Should I head back? No.. Come find me. "Come find me," I say. I start to cry. "SUN COME FIND ME," I yell in the storm, only thunder answers back to me.

Just as it has started the rain stops. My tears stop. Birds chirp now, leaves and grass all covered in dew and raindrops. A beautiful view. I brush my self off, getting up for only hunger to call me. I shrug it off. I head back to the base. It's already almost night, I wonder how Sun is doing.

I think and think. Maybe I shouldn't go back. I don't want to go back because of Add.. Alright, if I don't come back Sun, blame it all on Add, I thought bitterly, for I really hated him. I turn around, The night air is colder than usual. I scowl at the howling wind. I start heading back away from the base, wasted my time coming here.

I hear voices and I run. I run swiftly on the ground, careful to make any sounds. I don't bother to find out who it is. I want to be alone for a few more minutes. Yes alone. If they do try to find me I'll kill them. I might not be able to if Sun is there though. Or I can send her off and do my business. Yes, that is what I'll do. I grin evilly at the thought. I sit. _Come find me_.

Animals come to see what is new around here. I send them away. I can't hurt them though, Sun would get mad at me. I sat and wait for hours. Or that is what it seemed like. But guessing by the sky, I don't think it passed a lot of time. I decide to go hunting. I hunt many mobs and cook a small fire where no one would find me. I eat happily, I actually prefer this more than Rena's cooking although I have to say, it is really good. I frown as I start to head back to my waiting spot. I hide when I hear more voices coming near me. Who is my victims? Will it be Add? Elsword? All of them? I may not be able to beat them, but I will die trying.

Crack. Snap. My frown deepens. "Moon?" I freeze. "Raven, I'm pretty sure we searched here, lets get back. Moon is probably there already," I hear Rena say impatiently. "Ciel I'm hungryyy," Lu whines. "When we get back," whispers Ciel. "Aww why whisper Ciel," I whisper behind him. He turns around. All of them do. "Moon?" "Heh, hey guys, can you see me?"

 **Thank you for reading and viewing! Remember to share!**


	8. Dead

**Hi. Enjoy. Bye.**

Chapter 15

Sun's POV

I wait patiently in bed waiting for the rest of the El-Gang to come back with Moon. I can trust them enough to let them find Moon right? Of course I can't make them force her too... She might kill them! Elsword was evacuated to his room after Eve's slap, I think he is blind and death right now. I wait for them to come get me. "Uhhhh," I say as I climb out of bed. Thump. I fall on the floor. Ouch. I get up. I'm not hurt of course, I sparred, not actually fought. I wonder why there is scratch marks and holes on the walls.

Soon I see Eve and Add pile in, wearing a thick suit of armor. "If you bother to wear armor, why not call in Chung?" I ask suspiciously. "He is to scared to come in," laughs Add. I tilt my head. "Well, you may have not noticed, but you kind of fell asleep and started to shoot and attack.." Eve trails off. I laugh and shake my head. "No worries I-," Eve's face is a bit alert. Add stops laughing. "Their in danger.." Add mumbles. Their drones start to causally float, steady and calm. I am confused. "The rest is getting attacked in the forest. By a dark aura monster," Eve and Add hurries out the room.

Me and Elsword is in the lead, racing into the dark forest. Eve shines light from her core, Moby, Remy, Add's drones helps too. I see a pair of eyes, glowing purplish neon eyes. "That's Moon's move Moon Vision! She can see in the dark," I whisper to the rest. We hear choking sounds. "Ok.. Who's next? Kukukuku. Ahahaha!" We hear Moon happily sing. I want to jump to her. Her face furrows. It grows dark again. "Sun? Oh.. You and the rest are here. Good thing you can't see-," Moon is cut off when Eve flashes light on the ground. There is blood everywhere. I step back. "Sun.. They'll revive soon," Moon says worriedly. "O-ok sis. Let's bring them back th-then," I stammer. Elsword is furious, although he is probably death and can only see, it looked like he could hear everything. He starts to swing his sword, but is held back by Ara and Aisha, Ara isn't really helping..

"Umm.. Sun?" Moon calls for me. "Yea Moon," I answer back searching around for the bodies. Her dark purple eyes narrow and then saddens. "If I threw their dead bodies off the cliff while they were trying to revive, what would you say," I am in shock. So are the others, but only Elsword doesn't seem to mind, cuz like I said, he is possibly death, after Eve's death slap. I felt bad for him, but I forgot him for a moment, where are the others?!  
We rush to the cliff, Moon lagging behind, something was probably in her scary mind. There is blood in the river. The sun peaks from the trees, shining dimly. I spot a body bobbing in the water. "IT'S RENA," I yell, all of us skidding down the wall of the cliff.

"Wait Sun.. I have to talk to you," Moon calls weakly. I climb back up. "What is it Moon?" She pushes me behind her. BANG. I look over her shoulder. Moon had exploded the cliff! "NO," I run towards the now falling El-Gang. "Moon we have to save them!" I jump down after them. Moon grabs me. I turn around surprised. She tilts her head and smiles. "Moon?!"

Chapter 16

Moon's POV

I grin widely and pull Sun away from the cliff. I don't know why, but I felt like it. I felt like killing. I felt like killing the El-Gang.

Sun stands shocked. Then she rushes to the end where half the cliff once stood. No noise came from below. Sun was in tears now, but my heart did not soften like it used to. I tug her back. A portal appears behind us. Ran comes out with Karis, clapping their hands softly. "Thank you, I must say," Ran says. Karis snickers. "Now that the El-Gang is _probably_ gone, are you going to be the one trying to stop us?" Karis smiles widely. "Nope, but I will meet you in the next war with a big surprise," I smile back.

Sun is still crying, I don't think she realized that demons were there. "When's the next war? Where is it?" I ask. "Well, since your going to be stopping us, we will tell you," Karis laughs. "It's going to be near Hamel, maybe tomorrow or today at 6:00a.m." They leave slowly. I turn around to see Sun leaning over the cliff. She is not crying anymore, but listening very carefully. A light dimly shows from below, making it almost impossible to see with the now rising sun. I look over her shoulder.

The river was still red, maybe even redder, but we could clearly see moving bodies. I glared down at the El-Gang, while Sun tried to wave to them. I grabbed Sun and started to pull her away from the cliff. She mostly fought back, but stayed put. "Sun, if I were to join the bad side," she looked up at me with surprise, "would you come too?" She stared at the ground for a moment. "No," I wasn't really surprised by the answer, but it hurt me. She smiled at me, "cuz them I would have to be like Ara and fight to get you back," she said happily. My heart trembled at the answer, but I shook my head. "Sun. Don't talk about the El-Gang," my voice harshened. She looked up at me shocked once more. "But Moon. We got them back together again so we could meet, wasn't this your dream?" My face stiffened. _It was_ , I sadly told myself. "Not like this," I told Sun. We should have never brought the El-Gang back together. We should have never played Elsword at all.

Sun escapes from my grasp and runs toward the cliff. "Are you alright?" Her voice rang throught the whole forest. I back away. "DO YOU THINK WE ARE," I hear Elesis grunt/yell. I turn around. "Should I throw down potions?" I start to walk away. "YAS PLEASE," I hear Chung yell. I run. _Sorry Sun, heh, I'll be gone for some time_. I hear the voices fade away. I see them fade. I feel their faith in me fade. I can see the enemies arms wide open for me.

I check my watch. 4:30? Almost 6:00. Karis did say it could be today. I head to Hamel. I did catch a whiff of the El-Gang and Sun a few times, heading towards Hamel. I sometimes caught a glance of them, some still bloody. I wonder how they lived? I can see Rena, Raven, Lu, and Ciel, fine, which gets me furious. I pulled my hood over my head. I looked in my inventory and changed outfits. I still have all the items from the game. I check my accessories. I see the mustache Sun gave me, an item we wore together. I didn't wear it of course, she would see my almost immediately.

Only letting my lower part of my face seen, I moved on. I trailed behind the El-Gang. Sun could probably sense me, she was glancing left and right time to time. They often stopped to rest. I glanced at my watch again. 4:45, is that how long it been? Just 15 minutes? I sighed. I was probably better off alone, but I wanted to keep a watch on them. Plus, what they had coming, they should try to get rest while they can.

 **I just want to know.. Who is your favorite character? And sorry for the short chapter of Moon. The sentences always seem like the end of the chapter.. 0-0 It so hard for her chapter. I can tell if you liked the humor, now that it is like bloody and murderous. Don't worry tho.**


	9. Demon Invasion?

**For the sake of the last chapter being short! I present you to... A LONGER CHAPTER. WOOHOOO! Actually it was really long and hard to write, but you are worth it!**

Chapter 17

Sun's POV

I worry about my sister. I often feel that my sister is around here, but I don't see her. I scratch my head and Rena gets up. "Well, shall we continue?" She limps a bit, but we are all confident that we can still win in war. I glance behind me again, a familiar figure dive into the shadows. _Oh ok, Moon is protecting me_ , I thought. I understand if Moon didn't want to come out, she practically killed all of them.

We were a strange group, a bloody one too. Not many people stop to stare at us, they look away. We must look like a weird bunch, a sick one too. Someone offered us a healing potion, but we replied we were fine. I'm pretty sure that it would recover our health, but we revived and healing potions don't work on wounds. I actually didn't know that, but now that I think about it, in the game there were no wounds, blood, or gore.

It was about 5 when we got there, no demons to be seen. Did they lie? Or were we in the wrong place. "Are we in the wrong place sis," asks Elsword, probably thinking what I was thinking. "They usually arrive early to destroy the place, I wonder where they are?" Eve looks around. Add is cackling quietly and Ara seems a bit disappointed. "Maybe we _are_ in the wrong place?" Questions Aisha confused. I lift my head upwards, droplets coming down. Drip. Drip. Then as thunder sang for the first time that day, it started to drizzle. A lot.

We made a quick shelter, a small one. The roof and walls were structured with sticks, humongous leaves covering the holes. I was pretty proud of myself, since I have never built a shelter before. It was perfectly hidden, thanks to Lu and Ciel. It was perfectly built, thanks to Raven and Aisha. The structure was strong, thanks to Chung and Ara. Even the inside was homey, even if it was a bit cramped. Rena decorated the inside well. She passed out bowls, even the silence was fun. We ate quietly, the silence was striking.

I get up. "Well, imma gonna go look outside," I announce, not surprising the El-Gang. Right now they looked liked mindless zombies. They ate quietly, not making a move other than thier mouths and hands. I poke my head out the leaf door. The night is quiet, a perfect day for a stroll. Only crickets dared to break the silence. Even with the crickets chirping I could see nothing. Only the candle from our camp shown light. I took out a step out. My bare feet on the wet ground made me shiver. The feeling from the mud was quiet pleasing though. I took a step back in.

They were done eating I could tell, but none of them moved. Finally Chung stirred. They all stood up at once and then started talking. They were all talking at once, but I could make out a few words. Demons. Swords? "Umm," I say, but even I can't hear my own voice. "HEY," I yell flopping my arms. I keep them flopping. The noise stopped. I blinked. Lu cocked her head. "Umm," I utter in the silence. I was just confused, but now that I had their attention I didn't know what to say. Elesis hits Elsword. He turns around and starts a fuss, now they are all at it again. It's going to be a long night.

They even have their weapons out now. "GUYS STOP. YOU ARE GONNA BREAK THE FRICKIN HOUSE," I yell, finally having a reason to yell and talk. They despawn their weapons and flop onto the floor. It is silent once again. I lay down next to the wall, beside Ara. Elsword keeps huffing and puffing, flipping sides every 3 seconds. Elesis finally gets up, picks up Aisha and drops her on Elsword. They don't wake up and thankfully the moving and puffing stops. I turn to face the El-Gang, Ara surprising me with her eyes wide open. I almost scream. Wait, it wasn't Ara, but Eun. Eun puts a tail to her lips. "Shhh, dear child," she stealthily gets up.

"Where are you going," I whisper getting up with her. "Blood," She smiles, mouth wide open and her fangs glistening. " _What_ ," I whisper following her. "Nothing child. Get back to sleep. Also if I run into demons I'll kill them." I try to follow her out the door. Her tails block me from getting out with her. _Wait_ , I try to say, but Eun knocks me out with her tails. "Sleep child, good fortune will seek thee tomorrow."

Chapter 18

Moon's POV

I hear noises coming from the small hut they built. I look at my copy. Hmph, mine is better. I stare at my small tree house. I climb up the tree branches, up onto a platform. I stare into the stars. "GUYS STOP. YOU ARE GONNA BREAK THE FRICKIN HOUSE," I hear someone shout. I chuckle. I wonder what happened. My eye-lids flutter as I slowly go to sleep.

 _Bump._ I sit up alert. _Squeeee._ Claws? I stand waiting for the up-coming danger. A white figure stands foot on my platform. No a white tail? The tail brings up a figure. "Oc-to-pus?" I said out loud. "Erm," Eun says. I laugh, "sorry Foozy, your tails made you look like an octopus." "Foozy?" Eun asks a small tick mark appearing. "Anyways, child, do thee know where blood may seek," Eun asks, the tick mark disappearing at the thought of blood.

"Ignore that, did you use your kitty instincts to find me?" I spat at the thought. "No, no child, the future has told me. To talk with thee here and soon child will send me to a place full of blood. Although I know where thy is, I have come to talk about other things as well." "Thee, child, blah, blah, blah. Seriously, if you speak medieval times, you must be over 1,000,000,000 years old!" She shakes her head no.

"Why does thee want to kill thy so badly," she asks, ears twitching madly. "Cuz," I say laying back in my leaf beanbag. "Cuz I want to," I could feel my eyes glow. "Moon vision," I say leaping into the darkness of the forest. No footsteps followed me. I turned back. Eun was gone. I ran towards my base. Eun was probably beside the lake, where I would have said for blood.

I sit and think. A great idea comes to my head. Hmm, shall I capture Eun and Ara for hostage? My mind twirls with excitement. I think again. What if... I could capture Eun and Ara and show the demons my catch? Maybe then.. Shall I start my villainy?

I stalk to the lake, looking for Eun. Instead I see Ara on the shore, probably sleeping. I creep up to her. Her shoulder twitches and I frown. What if Eun saw this coming from her future thing? I frown deeper at the thought. I softly brush Ara's shoulder. She does not move. What if she is just pretending knowing what happens next? I take out my nun-chucks. Hmm.. How would I bring her to my place, or the demons? I shake Ara to wake up. Now that I think about it, she is so naive that she might just follow me without any complaints. She yawns, but does not stir.

"Ara," I say, trying once more. She blinks and turns to me. At first her eyes showed fear, but it calmed after seeing my nun-chucks being put away.I held out one of my hands to her. _Don't do it_ , I could almost hear Eun yelling at Ara. But as the innocent Ara would, she took my hand. "Come to my place," I try to smile sweetly at her. "Sure," she answers back happily.

Ara probably has trust in me, I thought. "I have a plan," I tell Ara. _Either I help the demons and get what I want with my hostage, or I help Ara with her brother, to get out of my way_. "I'm going to try to help you with your brother," I say. "Aren?!" Ara exclaims, shocked that I knew her brother. "Yes _Aren_ ," I reply in half disgust, half innocent.

"Will you leave the El-Gang if you get your brother back," I ask. "Of course not," she exclaims, once more. _Well, that leaves second choice out of the way, I'll have to somehow persuade the demons then._ "But then you won't have anything else to do," I hesitate to say. "Me and Aren will help them with their goals," she yells happily. _I barf rainbows too,_ I thought annoyed.

"What is Elsword's goal then, he already has his sister," I ask out loud. "Oh... Well, he has to grow stronger than her!" _Which will never happen._ I roll my eyes. "If one of you were to be gone, would you guys break up," I ask. Ara is caught off guard. "What?! Well.. I don't know!" I roll my eyes again.

The rest of the night was boring like heck, Ara talking and talking. Chit-chat. Eun has come out once, only to warn me though.

I start to think. What do I really want? Why do I want to destroy and depart the El-Gang? While Ara talked, questions lurked into my mind. _Why do I..?_

 **Hippo enjoyed!(Hope you enjoyed, sorry for cheesy pun) Love ya'll!**


	10. War, Death, What do ya do? Laugh

**Sorry I uploaded late.. I hope you really enjoy! I love Moon's chapter! No spoilers.. #Fangirlingovermyownchapter**

Chapter 19

Sun's POV

I wake up slowly. The El-Gang is scattered everywhere, looking for something. I look around. "Where did Ara go," I ask, rubbing my eyes. "I don't knooooow," groan Chung sadly. When I think about yesterday, Eun did go outside for blood... "Have you checked outside yet," I ask. "Oh." Silence covers the entire room. No one answers me.

"ARA," we yell walking around the forest. "ARA," I run to both sides, everywhere. Softly, but silently I heard a voice. I motion the El-Gang to a tree. "Up there," asks Elsword looking at me. "Yup," I say trying to climb the tree. Eve nods and Add helps her get up. "Ack, don't get mud on my shoulders," Add snaps. Eve gives Add a demon look. After Add pushes her up, Moby and Remy floats Eve helps her get up. Aisha decides to teleport. After a few seconds there was yelling, a few booms, and then 2 bodies are flung in the air.

Elsword and Add simultaneously jumped after the falling bodies. "Their up there alright," Aisha says. Add smiles at Eve and in turn, Eve slaps him. Although it sends him flying, Eve stays put, thanks to her drones. I hold in my laugh. We decide to all go there, even it took forever, a ping pong game with human bodies instead of balls.

"Err," Elsword looks up. We are all battered.. Wait. But not Elsword, I don't think he tried yet. Eve has noticed this and is angry, I think. I can't tell. She is going towards him. Elesis notices this and tries to block Eve from getting to him. Everyone else is also pretty mad too, we are all hurt, QwQ. _SWAAAA!_ Elsword is flung to the sky. I kinda expected him to go to the side though, like usual. He does not come back down. We all look at each other. We hear 2 voices laugh. It sounds like Moon's and Eun's... We wait for a few more minutes until Elsword and Eun come down. He looks dead.

"Moon got away," Eun sighs(?). "Owwwww," Elesis is beside him tending. "Siblings," I hear a voice sigh above us. "Did you hear that," I asked. No one bothered to answer me, to busy doing something else. "Moon?" Chung is hugging the now Ara to death. I kind of feel bad for Ara? Ara is looking at me, once then looking away toward the forest. She looks at me again and winks. Should I go?

"Uhhhhh...?" There are loud music in our ears. Where is it coming from? I decide to go where Ara was looking to. They follow me one by one. Ara does a face-palm. I see a flick of purple, whoops was I supposed to come here alone? The music stops. "You were supposed to come alone, the music was a distraction," she sighs but smiles to me. "Next time.." Ara's voice was deep, like Eun's, and her eyes flashed red.

I keep tracing back to the past. Hmm... "Sun," I hear Rena's voice call out to me. "Yea," I said opening the door. "Ara disappeared and left this note. She held it out to me. "I didn't read it yet, but I can't say no one else did either," she winked at me. I tried to wink back but ended up closing both eyes. I take the note and lay back down in bed. I wink successfully this time. I reopen the already opened letter.

"Sun, I have Ara. If you want to know where I am, I am with the demons. I'm not telling you if they took me by force. I have a surprise. Come with the El-Gang. Somewhere in Berthma.. See you there." Just thinking of Moon being taken by the Demons made me queasy. The El-Gang was already gathered at the table, packing? "Well let's go," Raven said carrying 2 bags. "I already packed your things," Lu said happily. Ciel took some of the bags and headed out. We didn't have many bags to carry.

We made another camp close to Berthma. I helped Rena unpack a bag with bowls and silverware. "Rena," I whisper. "Yea Sun," she asks, starting to hum. "You read the letter write?" "N-no," she says, continuing to hum a bit louder. _Are they still wary about Moon?_ I walk towards Elsword and Aisha. "Did any of you read the letter," I ask them. "No," answers Aisha simply. "No, only to the see you there part," Elsword tells me. I take out the letter. "Umm, Elsword the letter here ends on See you later, which only means you did read the letter..." He looks at me shocked. "Oh.. Uk," "AAAARRRGG," I jump on him. Aisha teleports him off and they both hurry away. _Are they also wary of me because of Moon?_

Chapter 20

Moon's POV

"They'll be here soon," I say confidently. "They better! I've been waiting here for hours," Karis leans on her scythe. "Do you think we'll be able to beat them this time," Berthe asks in his rough annoying voice. "Of course we have a new recruit, she should know their weaknesses," Ran comes up beside me. "Of course I do," I roll my eyes at him. He seems a bit shocked and angry I did that, but he just simply nodded.

"Well, while we're waiting why don't we hear them," Karis smiles at me, not kindly, duh, but a bit.. Meanly? "Sure, as for Elesis and Elsword, just take one of them down, it should take away both, only for a short time, though," I reply, speaking towards Karis. She nods slowly, "about how long would you say it'd be?" "Elesis would take Elsword to safety, the time would depend, Elsword would take Elesis to safety and tell her stuff, maybe keep her down, if she resists, time would depend on that too," I shrug. "Perfect plan," Ran declares. "What is it," Chloe asks. Ran smiles.

"Moon, stay here, make sure _she_ doesn't get out," Ran hisses at Ara. Ara saddens and looks down at her feet. "Don't look down. It makes you look puny and that probably is the reason you trip all the time. Look even your feet are nervous, they can't stand being watched by your eyes all the time," I say. "Oh is that it," she looks at me and cocks her head. "Yup," I answer back. I had told her I would help her by pretending to be on the demon's side, which is hafly true. Once Ran exited the room, I nod towards her. "Stay here, that is the most important part of this plan," I say. "Ok," Ara replies, waving me good luck. Not that I would need it...

"Sup," Karis floats next to me. "Hi," I trudge while I speak. Ahhhh, such long walks, no fair demons get to fly/float. "Any other weaknesses or dangers I should know about," she is floating in front of me while saying this. "Don't attack Eve in front of Add, he'll go insane, or worse try and kill you lol," I say. "Lol?" I shake my head. "Don't ask Rena's age, she'll kill you, one-shot with her hyper-active." Karis shivers, "yea I know that part."

"Do you think my plan will work," Ran hesitantly asks me. "If you follow what you said and don't be beaten to a pulp, yea it'll work." He growls at me and heads to Karis. We see the El-Gang and Sun fighting each other, laughing. Elesis spots us first. "Oh looky here, they finally came!" She laughs, but stops when she sees me. "Where's Ara," Chung politely asks us. "None of your business," Berthe smirks and swipes Chung to the ground with his tail. And apparently was the sign to attack.

With the over-loading glitters distracting the others we started to gang up on Elesis. "What the.. The demons got stronger?!" She takes a glance at me. I stare down at her from a high view. "I might have taught them how to use enhancement stones," I look at my nails then her and smile. "Traitor!" She roars and tries to get to me. I smile down at her wider. "We _will_ win this time," I jump down, taking my nun-chucks out. "DIEE!"

I spot Sun staring at me, over Elesis' bloody shoulder, mouths over mouth, crying. I laugh. "ELESIS," I hear Elsword call. Perfect. Elesis tries to get up. Instead Berthe comes over and smacks down onto the bloody floor. I move on to my next kill. Ran smiles at me. I nod happily. "Well Sun," I tower above her. "M-Moon," she croaks. "Why are you doing this," She asks. I shrug. "I don't know. I'm just trying to improve and make the game more fun for those who play this game," I smile at her.

"MOON!" Karis yells. "IT'S ALMOST TIME," "time for what," Sun asks me. "Sun. I would want you to know. Never mind. See you later," I back away and run. "Where did they head off to," I ask, back to back with Chloe. I block Aisha's feeble attack. "They went towards the forest. A healing spot I suppose." "Well I better get them before they fully heal." I take my leave.

"Sis, you'll be fine here," I hear Elsword whisper to Elesis. Cough. Cough. "Elsword don't be to sh-sure. I think they saw us." Cough. I nodded silently. _Yes we saw you_. I see him lean Elesis against a tree. "Here sis drink this." _It's time!_ Elsword puts down his sword and grabs a potion. I sneak behind him. "There is NO ESCAPE," I charge. "Elsword.. WATCH OUT!" _I WILL KILL THEM BOTH!_

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I will be able to upload soon. Cya till then!**


	11. An actual sad part

**Hey guys! Just enjoy! Don't have much to say..**

Chapter 21

Sun's POV

My entire body was frozen in shock. "MOON!" I hear Karis call, but it's very faint. Moon leaves me behind. I try to say something, but my voice only got stuck in my throat. She runs away into the bloody mess. _Why?_ I see Raven and Rena head towards me. I let them carry me to a small cave. "Rest here real quick, when you feel better, come fight?" I nod as they leave quietly.

I poke my head out, listening very carefully for Moon. "No escape." A voice echoed through the woods. I tilted my head to the sound. I closed my thoughts to the battle and headed quickly towards the noises. I see Moon attacking Elesis and Elsword. "On no!" I jump and head into battle. But I am not able to hurt Moon. Moon at first is surprised I come in, but when she sees I don't attack she continues to attack. I can't help but watch them get hurt.

They don't touch Moon. They can't. I see Elsword's sword beside my foot. "Elsword," I throw the heavy sword at him. He catches it. "STORM BLADE," he yells. Swords in a star formation pop out. Moon yells. I don't dare take a step, although I would usually go help her. I run to Elesis, taking the halfly spilled potion into her mouth. Moon and Elsword fights, although it was clear who would win. If Elesis didn't get healed fast, we would be beaten to a pulp.

Elesis thanks me and grabs her sword. But soon enough Ran and his stupid minions came. "Ack," Moon looked at him, almost laughing. Elesis laughed too. There were arrows everywhere. "R-Ran you have arrows stuck.. PUHAHAHAHA." He took one arrow out of his foot. "Don't mind the arrows, stupid elf decided it would be more cool to use normal arrows other than her mana arrows," he growled, but soon very quickly turned his attention to us. "I got your little sister," he said heading for me. I cowered behind Elesis, which was very stupid since she is still hurt.

She and Elsword were heaving and my heart was torn out and ripped apart. Moon was perfectly fine, not having any trouble at all. He attacked me. "Grrr...," I scowl at him. "Huhuhu, you don't scare me little girl." I raised an eye-brow. "Uh-huh.. Well... YOU DON'T SCARE ME EITHER! Shooting Stampede!" Many bullets shot out at the glitters. "Aww shoot!" I yell throwing both my guns down. Ran looked at me questioningly. "I WAS AIMING FOR YOU DUMMY. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Seeing the glitters _dead_ I nodded approvingly and picked up my guns. "Oh well," I blew at the tip of my gun. "Come at me."

I dodged one of his shadow attack moves. I see 2 red heads being flung into the air. "So... Why fight me? Why not the other 2? I mean like they are injured," I say trying to find a way to help them. "No, I would rather play fair and fight someone full." "Oh I see... So I guess their to strong for you even when their injured? OR is it that Moon is _soooo_ much better than you, so your letting her do the hard work." He glared at me.

I stick out my tongue and raced to Moon. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOON," I stop her from almost killing them. "What," she snaps at me, trying to look over her shoulder. Ran follows me and I dodge and kick him. "I understand you want to kill Elsword..." Elsword looks at me shocked. "But do you think it would be good if you killed them all," I do a little jazz hands, but Moon is not falling for it. She just stares at me. "Sun.. I can't believe you," I think she just mentally face-palmed.

"Sun.. if you just let me kill them," She tries to get in front of me. "Like I would," I pout. It only takes a few minutes to see Moon is distracting me, Ran killing the 2 red-heads. "Whoops," I exclaim and go to help them. Moon trips me. "Omf." Face flat. I rub my nose. "OOOWwww," I reply. I hear her laugh which makes me smile. "Well.. I guess we came in time," I hear a familiar voice say. "Huh? You.." Moon scowls.

I look up to see the El-Gang. I gasp. "Hooray," Lu jumps. "Come on Ciel let's beat these demons," she smiles. I smile at her gratefully. "You shouldn't leave your troops alone," Add smirked. "What happened to Chole and Karis," Ran asked "They left," Eve replied solemnly. "Retreated," Ciel corrected. "Yup," Raven replied. They lowered their stance and took out their weapons. _Save me..._

Chaptre 22

Moon's POV

"Argh. Ran whatdoeedoo," I ask. "We have no choice but to retreat.. Such waste," he hissed. "Fine," I scowled at them. Ran opens a portal. Before I fully enter the portal I see the 2 fall, we could've killed them! "Oh yea... Rena... Your old," I laugh and quickly go through the portal before she could react. Ran stared at me astonished, but looked away when we made eye-contact. I glared at him. "Got a problem? We could've killed them. We could've finished them off and then have left." I growled at him. He shook his head. "Did you forget they have resurrection stones?"

"I know a way to permanently kill them." "Why didn't you tell us that?" "I don't trust you yet. Demon," I glare at him harder. He sighs and goes over to Karis and Chole, who were tending to their wounds. They talk about the war, mostly about me maybe. They looked over to me after some time and started to talk again. The room was offly quiet and I started to leave.

"Wait," said Karis. "Umm how do you kill them," she asks bluntly as if _I_ wasn't mad. "And why would I tell you," I hiss. "Cause I'm not a demon?" "Uh huh. Huhuhu, and I would tell Chole because she's not a demon. Should I announce it to the _world_?" I continue to leave the room. "Let her be.. She needs some time alone," Chole whispers, like I _SO_ couldn't hear them. "I'm glad you have common sense," I smirk and leave.

I sit behind a bush in the forest. I see Eun come towards me. "Moon," she calls. I roll my eyes and close them. I sigh. I open my eyes and Eun's face is only about 3 inches away from mine. "AHH," I fall back into the bush. "Ow ow ow ow ow," I brush off a few leaves off my head. "WHAT the fudge is wrong with you." I lower my voice when I see Eun turn into Ara. She cocked her head. "Umm.. Moon how did you know I ate fudge? *GASP* Oh was it yours?! I'm so sorry... But I just wanted to tell you thank you for your advice.. It helped! I'm not tripping much anymore." She tried to smile through the face of "Please forgive me." I roll my eyes. _It wasn't even advice._

Me and Ara sat on a small patch of grass, the only patch that we could find, stupid demons. "I brought some tea, biscuits," she looks at me hopefully. "Yea, yea, just pour it already, I'm not doing it.. Unless I get to throw it at someone... "I mumble the last part and reach for the pot. Unfortunatly for me, Ara heard what I said and chuckled nervously while pouring it into 2 small green cups. I pop a biscuit into my mouth. "Hmm, did you make this?" "Nope," she smiles cheerfully. I have a bad feeling.. "Who made this?" "Found it in the demon cafer-," before she could finish I spit it out. "EEEWWW! IT TASTES GOOD BUT DEMONS MADE IT?! OMMMERGOSH! I start to barf. "It's ok," Ara pats me on the back. "What about the tea," I croak. "I made," she smiles. I gulp it down. "Just kidding," Ara says matter-of-factly. I spit all over her.

We go to the bathroom and clean ourselves. "Yuck." I say over and over again while sticking my tongue out and washing it out. I gurgle ten times, hopefully more. I can't help but glare at the person in the corner, Ara. At that moment Karis and Chole comes in, but ignores me. "Hey Ara," They pass us, Karis giving me worried looks. Why, is she looking at me like that, shouldn't they be able to gang up and kill me? When I stare at them, they look away, stiff. "HEY!" They stop walking, "Yes? Moon?" "I liked the biscuits who made them?" "Thank you," Chole answers and start to leave farther into the bathroom. Ara holds up a tray to me. "No," I slap them down and Ara looks at me sadly and hopelessly.

"You know Moon.. We're really worried about you," "I didn't know demons had feelings." I look away, on the verge of crying. "If you want to.. You can leave." "I don't want to," I mumble. "What?" "I don't want to! I don't want to go and I don't want to stay! LEAVE- ME- ALONE." I run out and slam the door. I go into my borrowed room. "Wow.. Are demons better than I thought?" I smile at the thought of Sun saying that and lean on the door. I really do miss her don't I. I think about the mean things I said to Sun. _I am such a great sister._ I think of my parents.. _"Take care of Sun,"_ Their voices echo in my mind. I sigh and lock the door. I look around my torn up room. I crouch and put my head in my arms. Then I start to silently cry.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Muhahaha I AM BACK (kinda)

**I AM BAAAAACK. Actually not really. I mean I am uploading this.. Anyways~ Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Sun's POV

"Huhuhu," Lu and I laugh at Raven, who is allowing Rena to kill him instead of Moon. "I feel better now," she drops him. I grab a vacuum cleaner and take Raven's floating soul and shove it back into his body. He gets up immediately and now Rena is hugging him to death. I did not feel bad for him at all, not even one bit.

"Nom," I eat my apple like a hungry horse. "Moof?" I ask, holding my hands out for more. Rena laughs at me and gives me 2. I eat mine happily, I notice the rest of the El-Gang was sleeping. Rena has fallen asleep too. I look outside. It was rainy, but I don't think it was night yet. I yawn. What time was it? I lay down and curl next to my buddies. But I can't go to sleep.

I stare out the window, the night silent. I wonder what Ara and Moon is doing. "Hoot hoot," a lone owl calls in the night. I can't even hear the crickets. All of this feels like a dream. I pinch myself. Ow, ok not dreaming. Rena kicks me. _Hard._ Yup, totally not dreaming, I wince in pain. I get up, feet all numb for laying down doing nothing. I shake my feet a little and head outside. _Creeeak_ , the noise from the door surprised me. I turned around to see if anyone had awoken.

Someone's missing? Am I miscounting? Elsword was missing. Did he go training? My thoughts traced back to my second night, the time I first trained. I got excited. Then, I see Elesis was missing too. _Aww,_ did they both go training together? So much for being like my second night here. I sigh then I have second thoughts. It might be fun with Elesis too, I tap my chin thinking. I shrug and close the door behind me. I follow 2 pairs of footsteps.

I peek over a bush to see Elesis triumphantly standing over Elsword. I quietly chuckle as Elsword shouts that he tripped over a rock. Elesis scans the area and replies, "there are no rocks around this area Elsword." I was going to step out until a portal appeared out of nowhere. I step back into the shadows and watch silently. "Hello! I am here to train with you," Moon sits happily on a tree, portal disappearing almost immediately. "This time we're ready for you," Elesis growls angrily. Elsword nodded, "this time it's fair." "It sure is," Moon smirked. Eun's tail flickered behind Moon.

 _Ara_?! I thought surprised. Oh wait it was Eun. Was I hallucinating? I blinked a couple times. Gaping, I had to try to make no noise. I made eye contact with Eun. I gulped. She winked at me and stared back to Moon, acting as if I wasn't hear. Moon, probably knew I was here too. I slowly moved to the side watching. "Eun?" Elsword says shocked. Elesis is shocked too. "Traitor," Elesis mumbles angry. I just sit and hope they won't fight.

"I brought some tea for us to share.. I know someone wouldn't want us to fight." Moon smiles at me, but does not dare make eye contact with me. "Aren't we going to _spar,_ " Elesis growled. "Of course we are," Eun hisses at her. I watch intensely, heat rising in me every second. I grab for my guns on my belt. Moon's hand twitches, toward her nun-chucks I suppose. Eun gave me some kind of signal, one tail jerking at each moment. "Well then why don't we start," Elword slowly got into stance. Elesis did too. "Come at me," Moon said, unpacking tea biscuits and tea on a picnic blanket.

"Now don't use your skills.. You'll break my china," Eun smiles. "Ok ready. Like a training field, try not to break any of this stuff while fighting me and maybe we'll be able to eat after," Moon stands up. I stand up too. I take out my guns followed by Moon taking her weapon out also. I decided to jump out once the battle begun. "Let's start!"

I jump in joy for battle, since I failed last time in war. I tripped over a rock. Shoot I fell for Elsword's excuse. I tried to get up quickly and jump in. My feet get tangled as I hear Moon scream her war cry. _Why am I getting stuck?! I wanna help!_ I untangle my feet and run. Finally. "Speeding bombs!" I yell pointing towards Eun. "Little girl. Do thee wish to fight me?" "Yup! I will destroy you! Rawr," I hold up my arms and act like a dinosaur and Eun smiles kindly at my confidence. "Plus I'm not little." I stop to glare at her and I can tell Eun is amused. She slowly gets into defense stance."Well, why don't you go first then?"

Chapter 24

Moon's POV

"Is it that you 2 got weaker?" I smirk while flinging my nun-chucks at them like a boomerang. "We don't want to hurt you badly," Elesis looks at me sympathetically and I cringe. "Why don't you come with us? I still don't get why your now with the demons. Where'd your excitement and anxious go from the beginning?" Elsword questions me with to many questions. "We need a win for once." I smile and duck under shadows. "Moon vision," I quietly say in the dark. My eyes may be a dead giveaway, but that is all they can see of me.

But it was true. I know they are absolutely stronger than me. And I only won last time because they were caught off guard and injured. I knew because I had played Elsword. And they could defeat demons, 1 K.O. I look around my surroundings. _They're not coming?_ I hesitate to think that. They could be anywhere, hiding behind trees, endless possibilities. I hear rustling on both my sides. I hesitate to jump away. I stand still. They shouldn't see me, they can't see me. I look both sides.

I attack a figure, it was Eun. she stops me with her tails, signaling they were close to us. I nodded quietly and followed her gaze. And there they were, talking with an angry Sun. "I can too!" Sun shouted at Elsword. Elesis slowly nodded. "Prove it," she told me. Sun nodded. "Sun gaze," she whispers, eyes glowing a golden color. Me and Eun ducked down. I started to slowly write on the floor. "It's like Moon vision," I wrote. Then Eun erased the words with her tail. "Be careful," she quickly writes on the floor. This time I erase it.

I yawn and help Eun up a tree. "I will soon become Ara," Eun whispers to me, looking down at the 3 looking for us. "Oh so you are going to leave me here? _Alone_?," I hiss quietly at her. She nods happily. "Remember," her eyes twinkle with amusement. "Don't break my china," then she jumps down and runs away. I sigh. "Moon. Eun!" I hear them call out to me and Eun. No use anymore, she isn't here. I break a stick in half and throw it far away from here. "Over here," Elesis whispers, dang she has good hearing.

As soon as they leave my sight far away I go to the field and pack up Eun's china. Actually I don't even know if it is _her_ china. I grumble and stand up, holding the bag full of treats and china. I didn't even get to talk to Sun, I thought sadly. I shrugged and took out my purple stone. It is smooth, and it looks like a purple black hole in the middle. It also has a chain so I can hang it around my neck. I tap it twice and point it in front of me and a portal appears. I look up and spot the sun peeking over the trees. What was the day? How many days have I been here? I put my hand over my eyes. I then hear Sun shouting, my signal to go. I put my stone on and step into the portal.

"I'm home," I say aloud, to no one. "Welcome!" Karis pops out of my bed and I scream. "Anger Bli-," I yell at her. "Ahh! Don't kill me," Karis smiles and puts her hands over her face. I mentally do a face-palm. "Where's Eun," I sigh. "I'll tel you. If-," "ok never mind bye," I head out of my room. "Where's my china? And my biscuits and tea bags?" I whip around. "Here ya go, now answer my 2 questions." "What? I never agreed on that," Karis whines. "Well, I can find Eun then, why in the El are you in my room," Karis shrugs. "Actually, I took a portal to go to you and I ended up here," she smiles. "If that was your second question I can tell you where Eun is. She's Ara right now, pestering Ran, siblings are so funny." I do a physical face-palm. "What?"

I am getting to the point where I hate the word sibling. I don't know why. For a second I forgot what family meant. But the word always linger in my mind. As people say, what you try to forget only stays in your mind more. Don't think about it! I sigh and lay down on a chair. I shoo Karis away. "Mind your own business," I growl at her and she runs off playfully. I sigh loudly. I get up from my chair and head out to find Eun. Or Ran, she's with him so I guess I'm looking for both of them. "Ara," I call popping my head in every room. I open the door to a room and I see Ran chocking Ara. Ran looks really mad, but Ara doesn't seem to mind. "You've either gotten weaker or you don't want to hurt her," I say. Ran turns to face me, Ara smiling like an idiot with Eun's mischievous smile.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
